The Real McCoy
by Six2VII
Summary: Damon is forced from 1920's Chicago by the Ripper's actions. Bonnie is forced to work at the Famous Cotton Club to help her cousin Lucy. What happens during their chance encounter? ***Rated M for language***


**A/N: Day four of Bamon Week is Historical AU. Bamon and the Harlem Renaissance. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Rated M for language.****  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Damon walked down the dark alley that led to the train station. Rodents scurried at his feet, debris littered the ground, and fog rolled in off the great lakes. It was a cold night. Hardly anyone was out on the street. _Lucky for them_, Damon thought. He could use a snack before boarding the train to New York.

Damon had grown tired of Chicago. The rumors and whispers about the ripper were starting to haunt him. Sure, he hated his brother for what he had done to him, but he had never thought it would be like this. Stefan had gone way off the rails. What he did in Monterrey was disturbing, and Chicago looked like it was going to be just as bloody and violent.

Damon hated his brother for giving into the monster, the darkness that consumed him. He needed to be as far away as he could from him. Luckily, Antoni had invited him to Harlem. Being friendly with the mafia had its perks. It got you into all the best Jazz spots in town. It also got you a smorgasbord of would be starlets to choose from in a variety of flavors. Antoni had a thing for colored girls and Big Band Jazz, and Harlem was said to be a mecca for both.

When Antoni was in town he went on and on about the Cotton Club. "Damon, you got to see my place: phenomenal music, great booze, and beautiful girls." Usually Damon would just nod and laugh as Antoni recounted his gory and sordid sex life, but after the fifth dismembered body had showed up behind the all girl school near Stefan's apartment, Damon decided he would try his luck in New York City. Maybe then he could escape the shadow of the ripper.

* * *

"Come on Bonnie. Please." Lucy said grabbing the book hiding her stubborn cousin. "Luce, I've been itching to go back to Mystic Falls every since we got here, now that I've met a few friends and I am starting to feel at home _you_ want to go." Bonnie said snatching the volume back out of her cousin's hands, lying back on the bed.

Lucy sighed. She didn't want to tell Bonnie this but she was afraid her cousin wouldn't budge. "The truth is Bon- I'm kind of in trouble." Bonnie eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell me you were stupid enough to spread your legs for one of those creeps at the club. You can wiggle your ass for them but can't even come in the front door." Lucy popped her lips. "Why you always got to say stuff like that Bonnie, putting me down. You can be such a wet blanket. You remind me of Grams sometimes." Lucy said letting anger get the best of her. She rose from the end of Bonnie's bed to pick at the bejeweled costume that paid the majority of their rent. A wave of guilt washed over Bonnie. As much as she hated the politics at the club Lucy worked at, she loved her cousin more.

"Hey, I'm sorry Luce, but you're better than that place. Your so talented I know you can make it without having to parade around half naked for mobsters." Lucy really didn't want to confess her troubles to Bonnie now, but she had to. They were in danger.

"Look Bonnie we don't got time for you to ride that high horse you like so much. I sort of got involved with Antoni. Which is stupid in itself, but I think he's a vampire, and we need to leave town." Bonnie face went pale. She couldn't believe her ears. Grams had warned them about vampires, being Bennett witches and all. Bonnie had never fully believed her. Grams was more drunk than sober, and really vampires? "What are you saying?" Lucy shook her head.

"Stop being so damn naïve Bonnie Bennett. Vampires, werewolves, and ghost they are all real. The Cotton Club and so dumb mob boss is the least of our worries. You need to get your stuff together. We need to go." Bonnie stared at her cousin in shock, surprise quickly being replaced by anger and hurt.

"How are we going to go _Lucinda_? We don't have any money." Lucy bit her lip. This was the worst part. Bonnie would never forgive her. _Damn it, Lucy. You really fucked up this time, _Lucy thought, bracing herself for the worst.

"Fletcher did me a solid and said he would let me and you work the floor tonight. I make almost twenty dollars working the floor. With both of us together we could make enough to take the train home and have some to spare. We can get our own place in Mystic Falls." Bonnie was livid. "I told you I had no interest in working at the Cotton Club. And what did you have to promise Fletcher to get him to agree to that?" Lucy shrugged.

"Nothing…you know he is sweet on you." Bonnie laughed harshly. "I wonder does his wife know that. Being the creep he is, he's going to expect a thank you. You basically fed me to the wolves." Bonnie got up to leave the room. Lucy grabbed her.

"Don't touch me. You're worse than Antoni the hood, pimping me out after _you_ messed up. I should have never left Mystic Falls with you. I'm surprised you didn't take off without letting me know." Lucy looked down guilty. She had thought about it but only for a second. She would never leave Bonnie. Bonnie moved to leave again.

"He knows where we live." Bonnie face crumpled in pain processing the words. How could Lucy be so stupid? Not only was she sleeping with a married mobster who happened to be a vampire, she had invited them into their home. She knew better. Grams had gone over all of this before they left. "You brought a vampire here," Bonnie said on the verge of tears. Lucy nodded. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"I didn't know Bon. I thought he was human, I had never seen a vampire. I brought him back here that night when you went to that rally with Zora and James. We were fooling around and I woke up he was gone, but my blood was all over the pillow. I had bite marks everywhere." Bonnie gasped. "Did he compel you to…?" Lucy shook her head. "According to Grams, vampires have trouble compelling witches. Compelling a Bennett witch is damn near impossible. I was just really smashed the other night. Bonnie he knows where I live, where we live. He's went to Chicago, but Mary said he was coming back tomorrow or Saturday, we have to go." As much as Bonnie hated to admit it, Lucy was right, the club was the easiest way to make enough money to get home, and out of the reach of vampires.

* * *

Bonnie's coat was pulled around her tightly. She wasn't having too much difficulty walking in the heels Lucy had demanded she wear. Bonnie listened to the click clack coming from her feet. She always did like playing dress up with her mom's clothes as a child. The wind suddenly blew causing the bottom of her coat to fly open and the tassels and sequins to ruffle under her coat. She prayed she wouldn't see anyone she knew out on the streets. She had fallen in with the college crowd, poets and writers, who were very vocal about the Cotton Club. They were always trying to convince her to get her degree. She had thought about it but truthfully she stayed in New York because she didn't want to leave Lucy. Her cousin had a knack for attracting all kinds of attention, good and bad.

The Cotton Club was Lucy's scene: jazz, booze, and gowns that glittered under stage lights. Lucy liked the spotlight, she like flirting with danger, and it liked her. Lucy had a voice like an angel, and as Fletcher says, a body for sin. As much as Bonnie would lecture, she had to say she admired her cousin. She wasn't afraid of life. She just reached out and grabbed it. Bonnie was practical and Lucy was passionate. Lucy had the ability to thrill Bonnie beyond measure and scare her half to death. Bonnie sometimes wished she had the nerve to do half the things Lucy got away with.

Well you know what they say…be careful what you wish for. The closer they got to the club the faster Bonnie's heart started to beat. She couldn't believe she was showing this much skin to serve alcohol and cigarettes to the mafia and the city's elite, two groups of people who can get away with murder, literally. Lucy never thought about stuff like that. She just thought about the fame, excitement, and quick money. Sure celebrities played at the club, Cab Calloway, Lena Horne and Dizzy but coloreds weren't allowed unless you were cleaning, serving, dancing, or singing a tune. Bonnie didn't like being anywhere she was unwanted.

"Calm down cuz. I can hear your knees a knocking, besides you look swell. I'm sure we'll make more than enough to get back to Virginia, that get up was made for you. Before we get to the club let me hip you to a few things. Don't let Fletcher get you alone tonight and under no circumstances should you go backstage, to the dressing rooms, or outback even with other girls. That's how girls get into a bind. If a guy gets too grabby use the shock spell Grams taught us for dates. If he's really ossified you can just knock him out. There isn't anything unusual about a drunk on the floor at the club. No one will ever notice." Bonnie peered at her cousin.

"You use spells in public." Bonnie asked surprised. "If it comes down to my life safety or the repercussions of some drunk seeing me perform magic, I'll choose me every time. Bonnie this isn't Mystic Falls, they're some monsters in the world that have nothing to do with the supernatural. But remember Honey; a Bennett Witch can be frightening in her own right. You'll be fine."

Lucy and Bonnie were coming up on the alley that led to colored entrance of the club. When they rounded the corner, Bonnie was taken aback and a little sad that the alley was full of girls trying work the club that night. Lucy bypassed the line causing a few girls to glare. She walked right up to Fletcher, who promptly swung the door open. "Hey what gives?" A striking woman in teal shouted. "Why those birds get to cut line." Another woman added. "What they got that we don't". Bonnie kept her eyes glued to Lucy. "Well Well Well…look what the cat drug in…Ms. Bonnie Bennett. How come you don't visit me more often? I want you to save a dance for me girl." Bonnie tried not to roll her eyes. Fletcher was the only reason they were going to make it home, but he was so repulsive. She used to hate the nights he would come into the diner she worked at with Lucy and the gang. He was always leering. It gave her the heebie-jeebies.

The music consumed her as soon as she walked into the ballroom. Jazz was so full of life. The drums rat tit tat tatted right through Bonnie's soul. She wasn't familiar with the sultry voice she heard. She just knew it filled the room and her heart with its melodic goodness.

"Hey Mary can you stash our stuff behind the bar?" Lucy said walking up to the older woman currently cleaning glasses and nodding to the music. Mary was close to fifty but she didn't look a day older then thirty. Her smooth brown skin glistened and her jet-black mane waved down her back. She turned smiling at them both.

"Sure thing Sugar. Bonnie how did miss thang get you in this club? I never thought I see the day." Bonnie smiled back and shrugged, watching Lucy remove her coat. A few musicians walking in whistled at the sight of her. Lucy turned to Bonnie her brow raised.

"Are you going to serve drinks in your coat?" Bonnie wished that were an option. She hesitantly slipped out of the jacket, instantly feeling naked. She handed the coat over to Mary who shook her head. "I don't know Lucy, it looks like your little cousin may give you a run for your money," Mary said nodding to the stage.

Lucy and Bonnie turned towards the stage. All eyes were on them. Lucy smiled. "This club may not be big enough to handle two Bennett women, Bon," Lucy said laughing. She winked and waved to the boys on stage. Bonnie just smiled crookedly. "We got it from our Grams," Lucy said turning back to Mary. "Okay doll, what can we help with."

* * *

Damon had been in New York for 24 hours and he was already in love with the city. There was always something going on, some fun to be had. He could almost forget what his brother had done to him. He almost felt alive. Damon was staying at Antoni's second apartment where he liked to entertain women that wasn't his wife. Antoni was currently trying to get him to go into business with him, but Damon knew better than to get tied up in mob business. "I'll told you Tony, my brother will never agree." Antoni puffed on his expensive cigar.

"Maybe I should talk to him, you said he was in Chicago right?" Damon imagined what that conversation would look like. It involved Antoni's corpse being hacked up then put back together. He did not need the ripper in a war with the Chicago mob. "I already spend enough money in your clubs to make you a rich man, your just being greedy now." Antoni laughed.

"I'm trying to get you to broaden your horizons. Take for instance this girl I'm seeing, Lucy. She's the most beautiful colored girl I've seen, she may be the most beautiful girl I've seen and I've seen a lot. Her friends are almost as attractive as she is. Do you want me to introduce you?" Damon shook his head. "I like my girls a little more buttoned up than the show girls you carouse with." Antoni snorted.

"That's what makes my girl so special. She looks and acts like a showgirl, but it took some time to scale those walls. She's pretty smart for a dame." Damon smirked. "She's not that smart if she got involved with you." Antoni laughed again. "What can I say? It's the Agnello charm. You ready to head down to the club? We got Duke and Ella lined up this weekend." Damon shrugged. "I'm always ready for a good time."

* * *

"Bonnie's a natural Lucy," Mary said loading Lucy's tray with various glasses of bootleg liquor. Lucy looked back at her cousin floating through the crowd and smiling. Bonnie's night had started out shaky, but she had found her rhythm. Lucy beamed, "I know. I just wish she did sometimes. That girl has no confidence, and my grandmother has scared her into a life fit for a nun. You know she's already pulled in $20.00, and we still got half the night left." Mary watched Lucy. She could tell she was proud of her little cousin.

"You better watch Fletcher though. He been itching to get off that door all night." Lucy put her hand on her hips. "I got something for Fletcher, if he thinks he's going to get his grubby hands on my bb." Lucy said seriously. Mary face went white.

"And what exactly is that?" Lucy's heart almost stopped. She turned slowly to find Antoni Agnello and company standing behind her. "Mr. Agnello, Sir, I didn't know you would be back in town tonight." Lucy said glancing back at Mary. Mary tried to apologize with her eyes.

"Mr. Agnello?" Antoni questioned smirking. Lucy Bennett had never referred to him as Mister before. The last time he saw her she was stuttering out Tony. Then he realized she was putting on airs for his guest, "Oh this is Damon Salvatore. He knows about our…arrangement. Should I be jealous of Fletcher? Maybe I should have a talk with him later." Lucy quickly shook her head.

Damon eyed Lucy. Antoni had not been exaggerating. The girl was beautiful. Her little skimpy outfit should be outlawed like the booze she was selling. No wonder Antoni couldn't shut up about her. Damon looked around the room. Maybe he would be interested in meeting a few of her friends. The Bartender wasn't that bad looking either. Now that Damon was taking in the scenery every girl working in the Cotton Club was a sheba. It's like they had a ban on ugly dames. He was about to turn back to the couple when he spotted her. His mouth almost dropped open at the sight of her. He had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful.

"No No, Mary was just telling me that Fletcher has a little crush on my cousin." Antoni watched the girl closely. She was acting strange. It must be the vampire thing, but she was a witch. Surely she had known that he was a vampire when they met. Lucy turned back to her drinks. "I got to get these out." Antoni stared after her, then turned back to Damon. His friend was standing there with the goofiest look on his face. Antoni followed his line of sight to a girl he had never seen in his club before. Boy was she a looker. She was damn near prettier than Lucy.

Damon was awed by the creature before him. Her skin was the color of the salt toffee he and his brother like to eat as children. Her eyes were emerald. Brown waves flowed down her back. Like Antoni's girl, the outfit she had on did little to cover her phenomenal body. When she moved it stirred all kinds desires inside of him.

By observing her he could tell she didn't belong. Sure she was good at faking it but he could sense the slightest bit of hesitance. He watched her cringe slightly as strange men touched her. This woman was different, and Damon wanted to know why. He could also feel the power radiating from her from across the room. She was a witch, a powerful one. But he had met witches before, and none had had this effect on him.

Damon grabbed Antoni by his tie. "Who is that?" Antoni laughs his brow raising, unclenching Damon's hand and straightening his tie. "I thought showgirls were too unbuttoned for a distinguished gentleman like yourself." Damon pursed his lips. "I stand corrected. What's her name? Introduce me." Antoni shook his head.

"Actually Salvatore, I have no idea." Antoni turned to find Lucy. Benny knuckles had her backed in a corner. "He turned back to Damon who was still wearing that same dumb grin. "Look she's bound to run out of cigs and drinks soon enough. Park it at the bar. I got something I need to take care of." Antoni said swaggering off in the direction of Lucy before Damon could object.

Damon watched her dazed, taking a seat at the bar. Her smile was magnetic. He wondered what he had to do to make her smile, and not the fake one she was wearing now, a real genuine smile. She was a tiny little thing, which was a testament to her beauty. He liked his girls with legs for days. At that thought his eyes glanced down, and her gams were spectacular. Suddenly images of them over his shoulder assaulted his mind. A smile befell his lips.

Mary smirked, while observing Antoni's guest. She knew when a man was smitten, but Bonnie Bennett wasn't the average girl, and if this mick is thinking what she think he's thinking, he's got a battle ahead of him. "What will you have?" Damon turned to Mary, "Bourbon…the good stuff." She took down one of the good glasses and went into the cabinet for the expensive liquor.

"Say…do you know that girl?" Mary turned pouring the amber liquid into the glass. "Which girl? You got to be more specific, honey." Mary feigned. She didn't know if this guy was bad news. She wasn't going to put him on Bonnie's scent. "The girl serving cigarettes and drinks." Mary slid down the bar filling another customer's empty glass.

"Oh, you mean Lucy?" Damon smirked. He knew very well what she was doing. She was protecting her. He could tell Mary was a smart woman. She either knew what he was or found the dame worthy and in need of protection. He honestly wasn't interested in her blood, _yet_.

"No not Lucy. The other one, with the green eyes." Damon turned back to the bar. Mary had moved to the other end. Damon snorted. He was a patient man, besides the mystery woman's tray was empty. He would know her name.

* * *

Bonnie was exhausted. Her face and feet hurt more than anything, from smiling and standing for so long. She had to apologize to Lucy. She never knew she worked this hard, in a hostile environment. Sure Bonnie had to deal with creeps at the diner, but not like this.

Strange hands were constantly on her bottom. Rich men leered at you like they were hungry, and their wives or girlfriends threw hate filled stares at you. Through it all you had to smile and serve them. She didn't know how Lucy did it every weekend. And her cousin was good at it. She brought home more money than Bonnie did in a month.

_Well your not doing so bad yourself, _Bonnie thought. But in truth, Bonnie was ready to splash a drink in some creep's face and head for the door. Lucy on the other hand looked like she was having the time of her life. Her cousin was a wonder. Bonnie was happy she could get a quick break at the bar while Mary filled her drink requests.

Bonnie began to make her way over to Mary, noticing a man with ice blue eyes staring at her. Their eyes met and she looked down instantly. He was handsome, but her gut told her he was trouble and she needed to steer clear. He was probably just another rich white man looking for some fun with a colored girl. But something else said no. Her heart was fluttering, her pulse rapid. She tried to look everywhere else instead of at his dark unkempt mane, stubbled chin, and broad shoulders. Bonnie blushed at her thoughts. It was this club. Sex was in the air and it had infected her.

"Mary can you fill me up. I need ciggies, cigars, a glass of water, and 10 glasses of the Friday night special hooch." Bonnie said walking past the man trying not to look at him. Mary sighed, _Aw Applesauce!_ She had hoped Bonnie would come to the other end of the bar, so she could fill her in on this sheik. She had tried in vain to get her attention, but Bonnie had already been caught in his trap. He was pretty spiffy. Most tomatoes would think he was the bee's knees. "Sure thing baby girl. Give me five to get it together for you." Mary backed away from Bonnie using her eyes to communicate to watch out for Antoni's friend. If he ran with Antoni he was probably a mobster or a vampire, maybe even both.

Bonnie Bennett was a sweet country girl following her big cousin to the flashing lights of New York City. She didn't want her getting tangled up in club life. Lucy could handle herself. Mary had never met anyone as meant for the city living as Lucy. She was smart, quick on her feet, and damn near fearless. She was a live wire. Bonnie was a little more of a pushover, but the more powerful of the two witches. Mary had a little magic. It was nothing like the Bennett line, but it was enough to keep her safe and looking good enough to keep her job at the club. Bonnie, although a powerhouse, was relatively green when it came to the Harlem Jazz scene, and being a former country girl herself, she kind of wanted Bonnie to stay that way. No one should have to learn the lessons of her life. She was a survivor. Mary smiled when Bonnie acknowledged her warning. Maybe she had some Lucy in her after all.

"You know I can see you. You don't have to work so hard to pretend to ignore me," Damon said giving her his best smolder. Bonnie eyes rolled turning to her admirer. "Can I help you with something, Sir." Bonnie said glaring at the breathtaking stranger, a fake smiled plastered on her face. He was pretty but clearly full of himself. She wasn't _that_ impressed.

"What I want I don't think your serving on that tray of yours." Bonnie tried not to be affected. No man had ever talked to her that way. "I think there are some girls on 32nd that will happy to give you what you need." Damon smiled. "Well well aren't you a saucy one, how did you know that's what I wanted. I could've been talking about dinner with a beautiful woman." Bonnie smirked. _Yeah right, bub. _"My mistake." Bonnie said mentally urging Mary to hurry up.

"How about your name." Bonnie turned back to the man. Something was off about him. Her stomach was working overtime to warn her. Too bad other body parts weren't listening. "I'm sorry." Damon took a swig of his drink. "You asked what you could help me with…your name." Bonnie hesitated, her manufactured grin returning. She was sure he was a vampire. That's what Mary was trying to warn her about. "Sheila…Sheila Hopkins," Bonnie said biting her lip.

Damon knew a lie when he saw one. She was biting her lip, something he would be interested in doing in the future. This girl was slowly etching her way into his heart. Damon liked a challenge. Most showgirls were flirty and could spot a rich man from a mile away. She clearly was new to the club and was not interested in him outside of fulfilling her job duties. Damon would have to change that. He thought about compelling her, but no, not with this girl. He wanted no assistance in unraveling this riddle. Besides the power rolling off her skin told him it would be many more centuries before he could attempt to compel this witch.

Antoni walked up to Damon, ready to take him to his favorite table before the final show started. "So you enjoying yourself Salvatore?" He glanced over at the serving girl. "Bonnie" Antoni's eyes bulged.

"Bonnie Bennett…holy fuck it is you isn't it? I didn't even recognize you out on the floor." Bonnie looked down embarrassed. Damon chuckled. "Bonnie is a beautiful name," He said winking at the clearly mortified woman. She was biting her lip again.

_She has a tell_, Damon cataloged for the future. Antoni continued, "How did Lucy get you here? And why didn't you come sooner? If I had known all of this was under those dresses you wear…" Damon put his hand on his friend's arm. Antoni never knew when to shut up. "You're embarrassing the lady."

Antoni looked at Bonnie's expression. "Sorry kid, but you really do look amazing. Anytime you want to work let Fletcher know. Jesus. If I wasn't practically in love with your cousin." Antoni said walking off, motioning for Damon to follow. Damon got up reluctantly throwing her an easy smile. "Talk to you later, Sheila." Bonnie's face fell into her hands. She let out a breath. No, the club life wasn't for her, not when people like Mr. Salvatore were walking around.

* * *

It was one in the morning and Bonnie was dying for a bed. She had made 32 clams. She had almost beaten Lucy's club record of 37 dollars. Together her and Lucy had more than enough to catch the train home to Virginia. They were going to get a place and open a little shop selling herbs and such. It couldn't have come at a better time because now they had two vamps not one in their lives.

Damon Salvatore had been watching her all night. Even now as she sat at the bar helping Mary clean glasses, he sat in the corner flirting with his eyes and drinking from his tumbler. Bonnie wanted to say it was creepy, but he was the only man who had not felt the need to touch her. Well Antoni either, but that's because her cousin had his nose wide open.

Antoni was at the other end of the bar now trying to talk her into staying. Lucy just came out and told him that she was not interested in fooling around with a vampire, and was going home. Mobster and marriage was okay apparently, but vampire is where her cousin drew the line.

Besides a few musicians and the cleanup crew it was only the five of them still at the club. "I'm run to the restroom sugar. Then we can all head home," Mary said putting away the last of the glasses. It was hot in the club, and Mr. Salvatore with his playful eyes was unnerving her. Bonnie decided to step out back to get some air.

The breeze felt good on her skin. She could actually see some stars. She did miss Mystic Falls, her Grams especially. "You sure do look nifty tonight Bonnie." Bonnie jumped. Fletcher came out from behind a car that had been parked on the street.

"Thanks." Bonnie said moving back towards the entrance to the club. "When you going to let me take you out." Bonnie reached for the handle but Fletcher closed the door before she could get it open, pinning Bonnie between him and the door.

Bonnie was angry. So angry she was afraid to use her power because she might kill him. Which would ruin everything. "Why you always trying to high-hat me. You too good for old Fletch." Bonnie mind was running rampant. She needed to contain her powers and execute a spell. "I got your attention now." Fletcher brought his hand up caressing his face when he felt a jolt of power. He pulled his hand back quickly staring as blisters began to form. "Did you do that?" He glowered at Bonnie.

"Is there a problem here?" Damon said behind them. _He had to have run really fast to go out the front door and around the block_, Bonnie thought. _He didn't even sound winded_. Fletcher released Bonnie.

"No sir, we were just having a friendly conversation." Damon brows rose, looking directly into those beautiful emerald eyes. "Don't seem so friendly to me." Fletcher smiled. "Well you know how these bluenose janes can be, they always need a little extra convincing." Bonnie's eyes bulged. She was nobody's prude.

Damon flashed over to the man and ripped into his neck before he could think about what he was doing. Bonnie screamed. Lucy, Mary, and Antoni came running out of the rear entrance. Damon spit out the man's blood. "Ahh…That's disgusting. Sheila you okay?" Bonnie nodded captured by Damon's transformation. Everyone looked back and forth between the two in confusion.

"What are you staring at me like that for? You knew I was a vampire." Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "How did you…I've never seen a vampire in action." Neither had Lucy and she kind of found it attractive. Damon shrugged.

"You get used to it." Damon looked down at the dead man's body. "How bout me and Damon go dump this body and you girls clean up this mess. Then we can all go to the diner," Antoni said looking around the ally. Lucy nodded. Bonnie stood there chastising herself for being so stupid. Damon walked over to her, "You know a dame should be able to walk out at night to get some fresh air." Something inside of Bonnie was untethered in that moment. She smiled at her suitor. Damon beamed in response, _her smile was the Real McCoy_, he had won her first genuine smile of the night.

* * *

The sun was coming up over Harlem. They had made sure Mary had gotten home safe and Damon was driving them home to their apartment. Antoni and Lucy were arguing in the back seat over their impending departure. Bonnie watched the city go by. She would miss this town.

"So Sheila, you guys are really going back home today? What does this mean for our budding affair?" Bonnie turned to the vampire that had saved her. "Why do you keep calling me Sheila when you know my name is Bonnie." She was purposefully ignoring the rest of his commentary. Damon shrugged. "I kind of like having a special name for you, that no one else calls you." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"It's my Gram's name. It wouldn't be just my name." Damon grinned, not missing a beat. "Then how about witchy?" Bonnie was surprised. This man knew too much about her, and she hardly knew anything about him. He wasn't boring that was for sure. She tried not to be disappointed that she wouldn't see him again.

* * *

Two days later…

"You leaving Salvatore." Antoni said walking into the apartment littered with Damon's suits and luggage. "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to take a little trip with me." Antoni shrugged. "Where you headed?" Damon smiled. "Well, I'm originally from a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls, and I got to thinking there was a Bennett witch living there when I left. Last I heard she had a few relatives still living there one with a daughter name Sheila." Antoni's mouth upturned at this bit of information.

Bonnie Bennett had unknowingly given the vampires the key to finding them. "You can count me in…Arelia has decided to go back to the old country to look after her mother." Damon brow furrowed. "You okay?" Antoni rolled his eyes. "I will be…they got any Jazz clubs or decent restaurants in this town of yours?" Damon closed his bag. "No…but it doesn't mean we can't open one." Antoni beamed. "You know I always wanted to open a restaurant." Damon closed another bag. "Really?" Antoni helped moved the bags to the door. "I even have a name for it…The Grill."

* * *

**If your a history buff and are reading this please excuse my ignorance. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
